With diversified functions and compact appearance of electronic products, wearable electronic products become increasingly popular among consumers. At present, wearable electronic devices on the market mainly include a wristband and a watch. To obtain good user experience, a wearable electronic device is usually light and thin, and its battery capacity is often limited to being extremely small. Therefore, a user needs to charge the product frequently in a use process.
There are two charging manners in the prior art. A first charging manner is wired charging. For example, charging is performed by connecting a Universal Serial Bus (USB). A second charging manner is wireless charging, for example, electromagnetic induction charging or magnetic resonance charging. In this charging manner, a related control circuit and a coil that generates a magnetic field need to be disposed in a charger. A power conversion apparatus, a high-frequency filter circuit, and the like need to be disposed in an electronic product. This results in a more complex product design, and also increases product costs.
Most importantly, a wearable electronic device is a mobile device, but the foregoing two charging manners require the electronic device to connect to a charger or to be placed near a charger for charging. The wearable electronic device cannot be charged in a moving process. This greatly affects user experience.